


50 Shades of Paulson 🔪❣️

by Day_of_a_deadgirl



Category: Sarah Paulson - Fandom
Genre: #AmericanHorrorStory, #SarahPaulson, #ahs, #creepy, #hollandtaylor, #jessicalange, #love, #msytery, #murder, #mysterious, #sarahpaulsonfanfic, #sarahpaulsonfanfiction, #strange, #strangeandunusal, #suspense, #unusal, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Day_of_a_deadgirl/pseuds/Day_of_a_deadgirl
Summary: Sarah Paulson is a lover and a killer who can’t control her ability to kill. Everyone she’s ever fallen in love with she ends up murdering them. Killing is her addiction, it’s how she gets her high. What happens when the new girl Hannah Rose moves in next door? Will they be forever in love soulmates or will Hannah be just another Victim of Sarahs?





	1. Chapter 1

*Hannah’s POV*

‘I’m running around the house, scared for my life, trying to find a place to hide. Just as I was about to make a run for the door I felt a sharp pain in my back. I screamed and drooped to the floor. Laying there on the hard, cold, wooden floor, in my own pool of blood. I felt the knife being pulled out of my back only to be stabbed with it again and again.’

‘I felt my body temperature drop, it was getting harder and harder to breathe, all the sounds started to blur together, my vision started to blur. This is it I thought, I’m dying. I felt myself being turned over to only see a pair of sad, chocolate brown eyes staring into my dying blue ones.’

‘The woman started to cry.’

“Oh my god baby! I’m so sorry.”

It’s okay, I forgive... I love you and.. I will always love you. ‘I managed to mutter out, even with all the pain I’m in’

‘Then I was consumed by darkness.’

‘I sprinted up out of bed, covered in cold sweat, gasping for air. It was only a dream.. but it felt so real.’

‘I’ve been having the same dream every night for months now. The only thing I can remember about my killer is the pair of chocolate brown eyes and the fact she apologizes every time she kills me.’

‘I ran a hand through my long, blonde, thick hair. I looked over at the clock and it flashed 4 am. I groaned.. it’s going to be a long night and I’m moving in the morning so I really need all the rest I can get. I grabbed a cigarette and lit it, I sat there thinking about the moving process tomorrow. Just thinking about it has me exhausted.. I sighed.. I finished my cigarette and went back to sleep. Preparing for the long day ahead of me tomorrow.’

 

*Sarah’s POV*

‘I was laying on the couch cuddled up to my beautiful girlfriend Holland Taylor.’

“Babe, will you go cut me a piece of cake please?”

Anything for you baby.

‘I got up, gave her a quick kiss on the lips and made my way to the kitchen.’

‘As I was getting ready to cut the cake I seen the butchers knife laying there on the kitchen counter. The light reflecting off the slick, sharp blade. It’s like it was calling my name.’

‘I picked up the knife and looked at my reflection in it. Intrusive thoughts started entering my head. The blade was so sharp and Holland’s skin is so soft and tender. The blade could cut through her like butter.. my mouth started to water thinking about her blood dripping from the knife.. then everything went black. It’s like someone else took over my body. I snuck up behind Holland and quickly jerked the sharp blade across her soft, tender throat. The blood started squirting everywhere. Holland fell to the floor, gasping for breath.. her body jerking.. a pool of blood started to surround her body. I put the knife up to my mouth and licked the blood off of it. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes letting the high sensation take over my body. I then bent down beside Holland, looked her in the eyes and said’

I want to watch you die.

‘Tears started to fill her eyes and then she took her last breath. A few moments had past and I snapped out of it.. I realized what I’ve done.. I put a hand over my mouth to keep myself from screaming.. tears streaming down my face.’

No no.. no no.. not again.. ‘I cried out..’ ‘I can’t ever get attached to someone because this always happens...’

‘I’m nothing but a monster.’

‘I buried my face in Holland’s cold, hard chest and started balling.’

‘I picked up the phone and called my best friend Jessica.’

“Hello? Sarah?”

It happened again ‘I said while crying.’

“I will be right over.”

‘Jessica came over, she ran over to me and threw her arms around me, trying her best to comfort me.’

“Shh shh honey it’s going to be okay.”

‘She whispered into my ear.’

Not it’s not.. I’m a monster!

“You’re not a monster dear.” 

‘She said while gently rubbing my back.’

‘I took and deep breath and Jessica took her thumbs and gently wiped away my tears.’

“Help me carry the body out to my car and I will take care of everything else.”

Okay.

‘We wrapped Holland’s body up in a sheet and carried her out to Jessica’s car. After loading the body in the car I seen my neighbor watching me out of his trailer. Not that I cared.. I mean he’s tried to report me before but; he’s a tweaker so nobody believes him. The cops think the drugs was just making him hallucinate. Even if I did think he would be a threat to me at anytime me and Jessica would take care of him. I just smiled at him and he backed away from the window.’

‘Me and Jessica went back inside and she started cleaning up the blood.’

“Go to bed Sarah. I told you I will take care of this. You need your rest, you’ve had a hard day.”

Thank you Jessica, you’re the best friend I’ve ever had. I love you.

“I love you too dear.”

Night. 

‘I curled up on my bed and went to sleep.’

‘When I got up the next morning I look on my phone to find a text from Jessica.’

I took care of everything. I hope you slept okay. Let’s grab some drinks later? Xoxo -Jessica 😘

‘I smiled and texted back’

Okay, see you this evening ❤️

‘I then heard a very large truck pull up. I looked outside to see a moving van and some men unloading boxes. I have a new neighbor? I decided to step out on the porch to get a better look. I seen a silver car pulled up in the driveway next to mine. I felt my breath get caught in my throat when the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen, stepped outside of the car. She had beautiful long, blonde thick hair and it was curled. She had on a black shirt with little pineapples all over it and a pair of jeans. Big beautiful blue eyes and a smile that can make even the coldest hearts melt. She had curves in all the right places. She looked about 5’2? Her height made her that much more adorable. Her blonde hair slightly blowing in the wind. My heart rate sped up, I’ve never seen someone so beautiful in my life. I watched as she was smiling and thanking the workers. Once they left I went over to greet her.’

Hi, I’m Sarah! I’m your neighbor.

‘She smiled that beautiful smile.’

“Hi I’m Hannah Rose.”

That’s a beautiful name.

‘She laughed. Her laugh was like a beautiful melody.’

Would you like some help carrying those boxes in?

“Sure, Thanks!”

Anytime

‘I helped her carry in the boxes. Once we got everything inside we stepped outside to smoke. While we were smoking Jessica pulls up.’

“Sarah, dear are you ready?”

‘She asked while walking towards me and Hannah.’

Yeah.. oh Jessica! This is my new neighbor Hannah Rose. 

Hannah, this is my best friend Jessica Lange.

“Hi Jessica, nice to meet you”

“Pleasures all mine darling. So your name is Hannah Rose? That’s a lovely name for a lovely girl.”

“Oh well thank you.”

‘They exchanged smiles’

Oh Hannah, me and Jessica are going out for a drink. Do you want to come with us?

“I would but I have to work tomorrow.”

Oh, that sucks.. maybe next time?

“Yeah definitely!”

“You guys be safe, it was nice to meet both of you.”

You too honey!

*Hannah’s POV*

‘After Sarah and Jessica left I started to head bask inside when I heard someone go.’ “Hey, kid”

‘I turned around to see a really skinny man, with rotting teeth and dark circles around his eyes.’

‘I don’t know this guy but I’m feeling pretty sketched.’

Who- who are you?

“I’m Phil, I’m Sarah’s other neighbor.”

‘He said while pointing to a worn down, beaten up trailer.’

Oh.. 

“I would watch my ass if I were you.”

Excuse me? What’s that suppose to mean?

“It means if you were smart you would stay away from Sarah.”

Okay, well let’s say for arguments sake I’m not smart, would you tell me what the hell you are talking about?

“No kid, if you aren’t smart enough to listen to my warning then you deserve whatever happens to you.”

‘What the hell?!’ ‘I thought’

‘Obviously he is on something. I don’t have time for his games or his crazy fairytales about Sarah, I’ve got stuff to do. I turned around and started walking back inside my house.’

“Don’t say I didn’t warn ya kid.”


	2. Chapter 2

*Hannah’s POV*

“Don’t say I didn’t warn ya kid.”

‘I fast walked back to my house, shut and locked the door. That guy gives me the major creeps.’

‘I yawned, thinking it was a little early to be tired but then I looked at the clock and it was almost 9 pm.. It’s already 9?! I have to get ready for bed. I start my new job tomorrow. I took a quick shower, when I got out I combed all the tangles out of my hair, grabbed my black plush robe and put it on. As soon as my head hit my pillow I was out for the night.’

*Sarah’s POV*

‘Me and Jessica were out, getting our drink on, laughing and having a good time. All the sudden I found myself lost in my thoughts, thinking about Hannah.’

‘She was so beautiful and sweet. When I was talking to her I felt a real connection, but I know what happens when I fall for someone. The same thing that always happens... I want to get close to Hannah but I don’t want to hurt her. Jessica noticed that I stoped laughing and was just staring at my drink.’

“Sarah?”

“Sarah?”

‘Jessica gently placed her hand on my arm.’

“Sarah?”

Wh-what? 

“You’re just sitting there silently staring at your drink. Are you okay?”

I don’t know 

‘The words come out as a whisper.’

“What’s wrong? Is it your new neighbor Hannah?”

‘As soon as she said Hannah’s name I locked eyes with her.’

‘I tried to speak, but no words would come out. All I could do was nod’

‘Tears threatened to leave my eyes.’

I really like her. I don’t know what to do. I want to be with her but I’m scared I will end up hurting her.

‘Jessica pulled me in for a hug.. gently rubbing my back.’

“Shhh Sarah, it’s okay.”

No.. no it’s not okay!

“If you really want to be with Hannah I will help you.”

You will?

“Of course! That’s what best friends are for.”

‘I threw my arms around Jessica and embraced her in a tight hug.’

Thank you so much Jessica! I love you!

“You’re welcome sweetie. I love you too.”

‘Jessica drove me home. I was so buzzed and tired that I didn’t even bother to change clothes. I just went into my bedroom and collapsed on my bed.’

‘As soon as I fell asleep that’s when the nightmares begun.’

‘Hannah was running around the house, I was chasing after her, down the stairs corner around corner. She took a sharp turn, I slid and fell, the knife sliding across the floor. I pushed myself up off the cold wooden floor. That damn bitch.. she’s gotta be in here somewhere. I went and picked up the knife, wrapping my fingers around it. Slowly, quietly walking around the house, listening for any noise, anything that will tell me where Hannah is hiding.’

‘I seen part of her white night gown and blonde hair as she made a dash for the front door. I took the knife and stabbed her right in the back. She screamed, falling into the hard, cold wooden floor. The crimson red blood leaking from the wound, staining her beautiful white night gown. She’s laying there, tears steaming down her face. I pulled the knife out of her back stabbing her over and over again. A pool of blood started to surround her body. That’s when I realized what I had done and started to cry. I turned Hannah over, holding her cold, bloody, almost dead body in my arms. Her face was stained with tears and blood. Her eyes once beautiful blue color, now turning a dull gray.. that’s it she’s dying.’

Oh my god baby! I’m so sorry.

“It’s okay... I forgive you... I love you and I will always love you.”

‘She said in ragged breaths barely above a whisper.’

‘Hannah died right there in my arms. I’m sitting there on the cold, hard, sticky wooden floor, holding her lifeless body, crying. Her blood surrounding us both.’

‘I woke up in cold sweat, gasping for air... looking around with wide eyes. It was only a dream. I got up, went to the bathroom sink, turned it on and splashed some cold water on my face. I looked up in the mirror. I looked restless. I sighed running my hand threw my brown hair. I went to my nightstand, grabbed my pack of cigarettes and went outside. A cool breeze hitting me as soon as I opened the door. I put the cigarette between my soft pink lips, lit it, taking a long drag.. slowly inhaling the smoke, holding it in and slowly exhaling the toxic smoke.’

*Hannah’s POV*

‘I was running and running as fast as I could. For some reason I felt like I wasn’t going fast enough because it felt like whoever was chasing me wasn’t far behind me. I heard silent whispers.. a hundred voices saying my name.. different languages being spoke, disoriented laughter. Just as things couldn’t get worse all the sudden my legs gave out on me, I hit the floor with a thud. I felt someone grab me by my feet and start dragging me. I’m screaming, my nails craving into the floor, trying to slow down or stop whoever was dragging me away. I felt a sharp pain in my back.. stabbing pain over and over again.. blood surrounding me.. took me a few seconds to realize it was my own.. I heard that soft voice again.’

“Baby I’m so sorry..”

‘She started to cry’

‘That voice was smooth like velvet. I was laying there crying as the darkness swallowed me.’

‘I sprung up out of bed, panting.. I started busting out crying... shaking uncontrollably..’

‘After I managed to stop crying, I wiped my tears, grabbed my pack of cigarettes and went outside. I put the cancer stick between my lips lighting it. I took what feels like the biggest drag I ever took and slowly exhaling the smoke.. coughing.’

‘I looked over to see Sarah sitting on her porch smoking a cigarette as well.’

Sarah!

‘I called out’

‘She looked up at me but quickly looked back down at her feet.. avoiding eye contact.’

Sarah?

‘I got up and started walking over towards her. She got up and turned around. I picked up my pace and called out her name again.’

Hey Sarah! Wait up!

‘Just as I reached the bottom of her steps she turned around and faced me. She had tears in her eyes and before I can even ask her what’s wrong, she turned back around and went inside.’

‘What was wrong with her? Was it me? Was it something I did?’

‘I went back inside, laid down in my bed and cried myself to sleep. Why do o care so much about Sarah? I just met her yesterday.’

‘I decided to lay back down and get some sleep work comes early tomorrow.’

 

****The next day*****

*Hannah’s POV*

‘I got up and got ready for work. Before I got in my car I looked over at Sarah’s house. All the lights were off, I sighed. I was still hurt about what happened last night. I lit up a cigarette, backed out of my driveway and drove off to the hair salon downtown. It was my first day here and I was already booked.’

*Sarah’s POV*

‘I got up and my heart felt like it had just been shattered. I know it must’ve hurt Hannah when I ignored her last night. A tear started to trickle down my face. I sighed.. wiping it away. I picked up the phone and called Jessica.’

“Hello?”

Hey, can you come over? I need your help. I really hurt Hannah’s feelings last night and I don’t know what to do.

“I will be right over.”

‘When Jessica came over I told her about my nightmare and how I acted towards Hannah last night when I saw her outside.’

I want to talk to her.. but I’m scared she won’t answer me.. what should I do?

‘Jessica put her arm around me.’

“Don’t worry, I will talk to her for you after I get back from my hair appointment.”

Thank you Jessica.

You’re welcome.

*Hannah’s POV*

‘I was getting ready for my last appointment for the day. I heard the bell ring as the door opened, I looked up and it was Jessica! She looked just about as surprised as I was.’

‘Her shock slowly turned into a huge smile. I smiled back at her.’

“So you’re the new stylist?”

‘She asked walking towards me.’

Yup I said.

‘I started fixing her hair and while I was fixing it she spoke up.’

“I’m glad you’re here I needed to talk to you anyways.”

‘Confusion struck me’

Okay.. talk to me about what exactly?

“I was over at Sarah’s house today..”

‘My heart started to pound.. all the sudden breathing felt like a chore. I tried to remain calm so I could focus on what Jessica was telling me.’

“She’s really sad and said she’s really sorry for what she did to you last night and is hoping you would forgive her.”

‘I was silent.. a thoughts thoughts crossing my mind.. Jessica turned around and looked at me. Searching my face for answers. I pursed my lips together.’

‘I took a deep breath.’

That’s good to hear and all but I need to hear this from her.

‘Jessica nodded.’

“I understand.. I will tell her.”

“Thank you for my new style I love it!”

You’re welcome!

‘She stood up, paid me, gave me a hug and left.’

*Jessica’s POV*

‘When I got back to Sarah’s house I walked inside to find her pacing back and forth. As soon as I shut the door her head snapped up and she looked at me. Worry and concern filling her eyes.’

“You’re hair looks nice.”

‘She said smiling at me weakly.’

Thank you love.

“You’re welcome dear.”

“When are you going to go talk to Hannah?”

Oh I already have.

“Really? When? I thought you just got back from your hair appointment?”

I did.. it turns out Hannah is the new hairstylist in town.

“Well? What did she say?”

She said she needs to hear it from you.

‘Sarah pursed her lips together.’

‘I went up and put my hand on her shoulder.’

You can do this Sarah. She will be home soon. I was her last appointment so she’s just gotta clean up her station a little bit and lock up.

*Hannah’s POV*

‘I pulled up in my driveway from a long day of work I got out of my car and to my surprise Sarah was sitting at the bottom of my porch steps.’

‘I walked up to her and sat down beside her.’

“Hey”

Hey.

‘She gently took my hands in hers.’

“About last night.. I’m really sorry about what happened. I had a lot going on.. anyways it had nothing to do with you. I’m sorry I acted the way I did.. can you please forgive me Hannah?”

‘Her chocolate brown eyes were searching my ocean blue ones for answers. Her eyes begging and silently pleading me to forgive her.’

I forgive you.

‘She squealed throwing her arms around me. My heart skipped a beat.. I felt myself blushing.. damn what kind of power does Sarah have over me?’

“Let me make it up to you how about you come over for dinner right now? Me, you and Jessica?”

Okay sure!

“Yay!”

*Sarah’s POV*

‘Me, Jessica and Hannah were all in the kitchen talking as I was making dinner. I seen something shining. I looked over to see the butchers knife laying on the bar.. the light reflecting off its shiny surface. It’s the same one I killed Holland with... and in my dream it was the same one I used to kill Hannah with.’

‘Dark thoughts started to slowly creep in my mind.. the image of me stabbing Hannah in the back kept playing over and over again. Jessica seen me blankly staring at the knife.. her eyes went wide and she quickly sprung into action. She jumped up grabbed Hannah pushing her out the door.’

“What the hell Jessica?!!”

‘Hannah screamed as she was trying to fight Jessica’s hard grip’

“You have to leave!!”

“Why?! I didn’t do anything!!”

“Just trust me you have to get the hell out of here!!”

“I-“

‘Jessica didn’t let her finish’

“Go!”

“Okay”

“GO!”

“OKAY!”

‘Hannah yelled back and harshly slammed the door on her way out.’

‘Jessica rushed over to me and I broke down crying in her arms.’

What’s wrong with me?!

I’m broken!!

She’s never going to talk to me again!

“Shh! It’s okay.. you’re not broken.. we are going to get you better and fix things with you and Hannah.”

*Hannah’s POV*

‘I harshly slammed the door on my way out of Sarah’s house.’

‘Sarah’s druggie neighbor Phil was standing on the sidewalk.’

“Did you find out the truth about your little precious Sarah?”

‘I was not in the mood to put up with his shit.’

What??! That she’s a bitch?! Is that what you was trying to warn me about..

“If you keep going around there I’m afraid you aren’t gonna be around here to long..”

What the hell are you talking about?!

“Sarah isn’t the love type.. she’s dangerous.. nobody last long when they are in a relationship with her.. as for Jessica don’t under estimate her.. she would kill for Sarah.”

I don’t have time for this stupid nonsense!

“Don’t say I didn’t tell you so because I did..”

‘I ran into my house.. slamming the door. I crawled in the shower with my clothes on.. turning on the water.. curling up in ball.. I started ball my eyes out.. I really like Sarah but I guess she doesn’t like me at all.. hell she can’t even stand having me in her own house.’


End file.
